Destiel: Soulbound
by Professor Oswin
Summary: Castiel lives a quiet life in the city while our favourite hunter, Dean, has been hunting monsters alone for a while after going his separate way from Sammy after killing the yellow-eyed demon. Castiel already has a soulmate, sm1 whom he shares the ups and downs of life, but lately, he's been receiving mysterious wounds from someone else. SOULMATE AU
1. Chapter 1

_Death is not the greatest loss in life. The greatest loss is what dies inside us while we live._ -Norman Cousins

"The Rabbit bounded away with the Fox snapping at his cottontail," as my fingers guided the tie to the correct length.

"Once Around the Tree, the Fox Chased the Rabbit. Twice Around the Tree, They Ran. The Rabbit Scooted Under a Bush, Away From the Fox the Little Rabbit Got Away! And Dove Right Into the Safety of His Cool, Dark Hole," it was a very helpful way to remember how to tie a tie.

Despite wearing this thing every day, I still had no clue how to tie it without singing the lullaby. Once I finished putting on the rest of my suit, I ventured downstairs to where I could already smell the wonderful breakfast my wife was preparing.

"Nice of you to join us Castiel," I was met with the lips of the most beautiful woman in the world, Ms Amelia Novak.

"Eww, get a room you two," my 13-year-old daughter said in disgust.

Amelia and I laughed at our daughter as she covered her eyes. Claire was just 13 and was starting to display some attraction to boys, yet she insisted on sticking with the beliefs that boys and girls shouldn't be together, let alone kiss. She'd be in for a surprise once I broke out the old birds and a bees talk. Without Amelia and I being in love, she would not be here.

Amelia and I were both 30. Yes, that meant that we had Claire when we were 17. But we loved each other very much then, and we still loved each other very much now. We were soulmates, and we had the bond to prove it. Soon, Claire would too. Once she was 15 of course. Though sometimes the bond could take longer to develop.

"Don't forget that it'll be your turn soon," I laughed.

"Eww, no. Gross!" she pinched her nose causing more laughter to erupt from her mother and me.

Those sounds of happiness were wiped off soon when I began to convulse. Pain controlled every movement of mine converting it into spasms. I fell to my knees squeezing my wife's hand as I struggled to breathe. Screams began to erupt from my mouth as I felt something clawing at my skin. My clothes began to get wet with my blood in the process. To my side, Claire and her mother knelt by me as they watched in horror at what was happening.

I threw Amelia's hand away and started to drag my nails along the floor in a desperate attempt to do anything. I couldn't think straight. The pain was too much. And this was something that happened regularly now.

There was nothing they could do. All I could hope was that my secondary soulmate would get to safety before they killed me while I felt like a rabbit being eaten by a fox.

It wasn't unheard of. To have a second soulmate. It could happen to anyone. Regardless of their beliefs or situations. Usually, it leads to polyamorous relationships. Or it happened before a bad breakup or death of a soulmate.


	2. Wraith

To Understand what I'm about to tell you, you need to do something first. You need to believe in the impossible. Can you do that? Good. My name is Dean Winchester. I am a hunter. My whole life I've been hunting, killing. Usually monsters. Sometimes I win. Sometimes I don't. But after that night, I was chasing after something much scarier. Something I never faced before, except once. When I was a child I saw my mother murdered by the supernatural. My father disappeared one day after a hunting trip. As a result, my brother and I did the impossible. We travelled the country hunting monsters looking for our father following clues. To the outside world, I'm a wanted serial killer thanks to the FBI getting their noses in stuff that doesn't concern them, but secretly I use my hunting prowess to find other monsters and kill him to avenge my father. And one day, I'll kill all the monsters and finally make my father proud. I am **_Batman_**.

-_-_- _ **Dean** -_-_-_

"Hey there," one of the waitresses came over to my table as I finished eating. "Can I get you something else?"

I smirked, she was one piece of eye candy. My thoughts began to wonder to how well she'd perform in bed.

"I wouldn't mind if it were you," I gave her one of my charming smiles.

"My shift is just about over," she flirted.

I came to this part of the city to solve a mystery concerning ghouls, but I could afford some me time. It would help clear my head. Besides if I work myself to death, I won't be able to get the job done. I'm not my brother Sammy after all. Especially because I won't abandon the family business, like he did. He just waited until we killed Azazel and prevented the apocalypse and booked it.

I eagerly waited in Baby for the, _beautiful_ , waitress to exit the diner. My reflection in my mirror warned me about the leftover food that somehow managed to remain in my teeth as I gave myself a once-over. I tested out my facial expressions while I waited to make sure that none of them would fail to give off their charming flair. Not that they'd ever lose their edge.

She finally came out in normal clothes. No more uniform. And I have to say, she is smoking hot. I noticed that my gun was out in the open on the passenger seat and quickly threw it in the back. Any normal person would have freaked out if they saw a gun on the passenger seat of a driver that they barely even knew anything about and I didn't want to scare her off.

"Hey babe," I greeted her as she got into the car, any requests I asked pointing to the radio just to warn you I listen to some Classics so there won't be any of that poppy stuff that is going on right now."

"You're funny. I like that," she gave me a smile.

When I first came into town I introduced myself as an FBI agent which I guess she heard about because when we pulled up to the hotel that I was staying in she asked why I was staying in there if I was supposed to be one of those secret agents who had a lot of money or something like that. I came up with a lie and explain to her that I had recently been demoted and was being paid less but since I was still one of the best agents in the Bureau, they still sent me on jobs. This seemed to be enough for her since she shut up.

The moment we got in she began to strip and looked at me with a devious smile.

"Kinky," I smiled.

"Oh I can do this and even more, Mr Smith," she said in a seductive voice.

I really liked where this was going and I couldn't wait for more. So I began to follow in her steps as she crashed her lips against mine. My suit jacket and tie had already been discarded with my belt unbuckled and on the floor as I pushed her onto the bed.

"Before we go on I should warn you that I am very good with the ladies," I told her.

"I can tell so far," she licked her lips.

Halfway through our actions, I began to feel pain on my back as she dragged her nails across.

"Ow, watch it you," I playfully warned her.

The pain continued and I was about to scold her again when I noticed that her reflection in the mirror was not the way I saw her right now. Her reflection raised her hand and a bone came out of her wrist.

I threw her off quickly exclaiming, "Wraith!"

She crashed onto the floor next to a lamp which fell onto her head. Why did all the monsters always want to have sex with me? Was I just that dang irresistible? As if in response, she screached at me.

"You chose the wrong person to mess with today. First I miss my ghoul and I nearly get arrested. At least now I can take out my frustrations against you, so thank you."

I took out a silver dagger out of my back pocket and made my way over to her. She surprised me by throwing the lamp at me and hitting my head causing me to get disoriented and knocked the dagger out of my hands. That opened a window of opportunity for her to stab me in the stomach with her bone.

Groaning in pain, I found the strength to clock her in the jaw. Part of her bone broke off and remained in my stomach. I was already losing a bit of blood but I was still clear-headed enough to finish the job. I raised her up into the air and slammed her onto the bed causing one of the legs to splinter and break off.

"You really do look ugly," I said as she opened her mouth unnaturaly wide.

I picked up the leg of the bed and used it to hit her over and over again. Blood splashed all over me but I didn't care I kept on going. I unleashed all of my pent-up anger on her. Even after she finally died I kept on going leaving nothing but broken shards of bone and jellied skin and blood.

"That's going to leave a stain on the rug," I winced.

I wasn't going to be able to afford all this. It would be best if I left before someone else good report all this noise. Lucky thing that the person who I got the reservation from was a teenager who barely even paid attention to my face since he was on his phone the whole time. These kids got addicted and more to their devices each year. I'd have to remember to get one, later on, to see what all the fuss was about. But right now I had to get one of those trash bags to put all the mess inside and find a place to salt and burn this just in case.

"Son of a bitch," I gritted my teeth as I forced the remnants of the bone out of my stomach.


	3. Naomi

"I'm sorry I'm late." I entered a room that had the brightest stainless white that I'd ever experienced while excusing myself.

The place appeared to be so surreal during my first few weeks adjusting my new job. It was nearly futuristic and unbelievable. But I ended up just accepting this as just another part of my reality as the awe vanished after spending hours on end for every day of the week in this room. Constant exposure to anything no matter how awesome it looks tends to do that to your eyes. But I did enjoy my job, it was very easy. Just fix things for my boss, handle the calls, and schedule appointments for her. Just a normal secretary job. But there were rare instances where I could put my knowledge to use when my boss couldn't arrive at the office and I got to fill it in.

It wasn't much, however like I said, I loved it. It was easy and it paid the bills. There wasn't anything else I could ask for. Plus the perk of life insurance for my family was a great advantage. My centre was essentially to my family. To accommodate them with a better life.

"No worries. Problems with your auxiliary soulmate?" my boss asked.

"Yes," I hung my head. She was one of the few people who knew of my predicament. It wasn't my decision, I just ended up on the floor suffering for a few minutes in front of her during one of her meetings. So that ended up exposing my delicate life. A secondary soulmate wasn't that big of a deal, but I wasn't one of those people who frisked around or had a thirst for more than one relationship. It just wasn't me.

"I can tell. You missed a spot," she pointed to a tiny stain of blood that had accumulated on my white shirt while I was on my way here.

Crap, I thought that I had cleaned up everything.

"Thanks," I murmured as I pulled out a piece of cloth from my pocket to place over my wound and pulled my jacket over the stain.

"Well, I have good news for you today then. You only have a few papers to take care of. Nothing as bad as yesterday. So that'll be something, right?" she set a folder full of papers on my desk to take care of.

"Yeah, thanks, Naomi," I smiled at her as she disappeared into her office.

My boss was right though. Today was as heavy in the workload as it was yesterday. The folder was only half full of paperwork. Not brimming to the point of exploding like an overweight pig. So today would be a relaxation time. It's been a long time since I'd gotten a break like this. But it was obvious that I would end up having a semi-free day. The CEO of the company had just revealed that Naomi and I were both the top choices of ranking up to be Second in Command of the Angel Blade Services. A horrible name when you think about it.

Naomi, my boss I mean, didn't mind competing with me. She knows that I am quite capable of doing the job, I transferred over from Roman Industries after all. One of the leading companies which filled out great on my resume. And there's the added bonus of having a shared history. She and I were friends back in High School where she was Class President and I was Class Secretary, of course, just like the roles we were filling out for each other now. We had a bit of a relationship going on back then hoping to fill out each other's soulmate marks.

It didn't turn out to be the case of course. But there wasn't any bad blood between us.

I spotted a bottle of water sitting next to my desktop. Naomi must've left it there for me. It's something that she began to do months ago. I didn't question it, it was very rare that she would be nice to anyone at all. So I just accepted it. I grabbed the bottle and slurped a bit of the liquid before starting my work.

The hours dragged on as I began working on the papers and handling calls. Nothing interesting happened other than the rare prank call. An endless amount of writing was the only pleasure I was capable of getting. And there was then the case of my stomach feeling funny. My other must've eaten something bad. Did she ever do anything that didn't involve getting into trouble? I don't think so. It was all I ever felt from our connection. Troublemaking.

"No. This is a corporation, we have no refrigerators here. So is there anything I could actually help you with?"

-No. It's just. Uh, nevermind. Goodbye. Have a great day.- The kid hung up.

I sighed. Sometimes it got boring in here. But thankfully, my time was up. I was able to punch out. My stomach continued its upset nature though. So my ride in the elevator was very uncomfortable. By the time I reached the Main floor, I was already clutching my stomach in pain.

I hurried out of the lobby and lurched to vomit on the floor. The putrid smell reached my nose making me continue emptying my already empty stomach. Only bile and water was coming out of me until I passed out.

Everything was black when I woke up. But it didn't feel like waking up, it was more like just being there. Floating in eternity. I don't know how to explain it. I just floated around confused at what was going on. But then there was a voice that caught my attention. It was talking about something, someone. Me.

 _"He just died. *sigh* Call it. Time of death. 12:32 am. I've no clue what he died of. It just looks like he collapsed. I'd say it was because of his connection with his soulmate. But I don't know. That has never occurred before. It's got us stumped."_

Am I dead? Because of my Soulmate? What did she do? How did this even happen?

 _"I'll, uh. I'll take care of it. Uh, how do I get his body out of the morgue?"_ That was Naomi. Why couldn't I see them? I could hear them but not see them.

 _"Just head over to the morgue with a family member of his to get him out."_


End file.
